Sex Machines and a Rubik's Cube
by half-human
Summary: A package arrives, memories resurface, and Derek finds a surprise. ADDEK


Title: Sex Machines and a Rubik's Cube

Author: HalfHuman

Summary: A package arrives, memories resurface, and Derek finds a surprise. ADDEK

Disclaimer: Ok, I don't own Grey's—Shonda owns everything. That woman has so much power…

Author's Note: Takes place after "Wishin' and Hopin'" or even possibly after the 3-parter. Alright. I PROMISE to update my fics…although I know that by now a promise to update from me means lil. Lol. But seriously, ill update:D This story just popped in my head. Please read and review.

-8-8-8-

Derek was sleeping soundly. Meredith hadn't arrived yet. He was trying to get used to sleeping with earplugs. They didn't block out her snoring completely, but it was a start, and he was taking advantage of her not being there.

"Hey," he heard Meredith call. His silent slumber had ended. It was almost midnight, he noted looking at the clock on the nightstand.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked groggily, as Meredith settled herself beside him.

"Well, I got assigned to the pit today..."she began.

"That's good," Derek whispered.

"Derek? I said I was sent to the pit. That's not good…I'm guessing you had a rough shift."

"Yeah," he said, thinking back to what had come through the grape vine that day. Addison was hot for someone new. Derek knew she was still seeing Mark, she could tell by the way Mark eyed her at meetings. He had grown used to it, he knew his ex-best friend. Mark would stop at nothing to get what he wanted; he just always thought his wife was off-limits... "The day was stressful," he whispered, absent-mindedly stroking her hair. He had fallen into normal routine, work and Meredith, work and Meredith. It was beginning to unsettle him. He turned away from Meredith, not really sure why he felt so out of it. He had promised Meredith a relationship, he loved her, but the past month or so had felt so mind numbingly routine.

"What happened?" Meredith asked, cuddling next to him, even though she had suspicions on what was on his mind. Addison. Addison and the new guy she was after. She heard the rumors.

"Just tired, that's all," Derek answered, not wanting to share his thoughts of the day, especially when they concerned a certain redhead that he wasn't suppose to feel so strongly about anymore.

"Well, guess what?" Meredith began, trying to change the mood.

"Hmm?"

'"Your package arrived. A box was delivered earlier, the stuff you said your friend sent you from New York..."

"Really?" Derek asked suddenly more awake.

"Yeah," she said smiling.

"That's great, I could start rummaging through it tomorrow."

"What's in there anyway?"

"Well, I'm not sure exactly, I just told Weiss to put as much of the things from my closet in there. Probably a lot of old useless things, but memories nevertheless..."

-8-8-8-

"Look what we have here," Derek mused as he pulled out a handful of medals, all from his high school years. It had been another hard day at work. Derek kept hearing rumors about Addison and her strange behavior. There was still no name floating around for the mystery man that had her "squirming," as he overheard, but he was sure it was someone at Seattle Grace. The thought that someone, not Mark, was getting Addison excited the way he used to unsettled him, because he had come to accept Mark's man-whoring ways. Mark was all about sex, nothing more. 'This new guy,' Derek thought, 'is something else.' He sighed as he pushed those thoughts aside and admired his old medals.

"Derek, you kept those?" Meredith said, reading the inscriptions on all the awards.

"Well, yeah!" He said, dangling one in front of him. "First place in the science bowl, I'm definitely keeping this! I just regret letting Mom keep my trophies. I was at the top of my game…always." Meredith shook her head; she wasn't one to gloat about her success. They were sitting in the living room on the floor. Izzie, George, and Callie were on the couch watching TV.

"And look! Meredith, this was my first stethoscope. Its useless now, but it got me places," he said. The box that had arrived was rather large, and Derek was going through it like a child opening gifts on Christmas morning.

He suddenly picked up a frame and stared at it silently. He passed his palm against it, frowned, and tossed it back into the box.

"I'm heading to bed," he said, as he got up from the floor.

"Aren't you going to finish looking at all this stuff?" Meredith asked, perplexed at his sudden lack of interest.

"No," he frowned, "you can look through it if you want." He looked up at Callie, George and Izzie. "Its junk," he muttered, lowering his head. Derek turned and quickly sprinted upstairs. Meredith, still confused, quickly looked in the box. It was a picture frame he was holding. In the photo he was bundled up in a puffy coat, holding Addison in his arms, who was also sporting a hefty winter coat. She was slightly below him and below her, there was Mark, making a face and sticking his tongue out. Derek and Addison made similar faces, and the trio looked so...happy. Meredith sighed.

She continued to stare at the picture as Izzie walked up to her.

"So was he serious?" Izzie asked trying to peek into the box. Meredith felt uncomfortable with the idea of other people sifting through the Derek's personal belongings, but she felt as if he did need to move on and let some of his items go. "I guess," she whispered, wondering to what extent Derek had truly moved on from his relationship with Addison and his past with Mark Sloan.

"Great," Izzie grinned as she began to dig in the box. George suddenly joined her as well as Callie, who really wasn't interested, but decided to join her husband at exploring the many contents of Derek's box.

"Just don't make a mess or break anything," Meredith said, looking at the things her friends were pulling out of the box.

"Wow, he has a Rubik's cube!" Izzie grinned playing with the old popular puzzle. She began to turn and twist the small object; all the faces were already one color.

"I see tapes!" George stepped in, reaching deep within the box and pulling out several old videocassettes. Izzie put the Rubik's cube down and pulled out the remaining tapes out of the box.

"Close Examinations...Dealing with a Squirter...Day as a Gynie..." Izzie read off the titles of tapes. "Surgeries!" Izzie grinned. Meredith shook her head. She remembered when Izzie and George found her mother's old tapes and they spent a night watching them all with Cristina.

"Ok, so which one do we watch first?" George ask, just as giddy as Izzie. Callie sighed; she really wasn't so cheerful when she was an intern.

"I'm going to head upstairs," Meredith said, still worried about Derek. "Good night and enjoy."

-8-8-8-

"Derek?" Meredith called as she lay down beside her boyfriend. He was awake, blankly staring at the wall.

"Hey."

"You still think about her don't you?" Meredith asked. She laid down, hating that she was having this conversation with him. Addison had once again entered their relationship. She thought they were doing so well.

"Well, what do you expect Meredith, she was a part of my life for well over a decade."

"I understand, but I'm worried. You left her, she cheated on you and you tried to work it out, but it didn't work, so--"

"It's not that easy, and that box definitely--"

"The package brings back memories, I get it, but you've been thinking about her for a while now..." She eyed him. He turned away from her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he whispered.

"I work at Seattle Grace too, you know. The rumors about Addison and her new hubby, they're getting to you, aren't they?"

"What? No, wait--you know who it is? I mean… I don't care that-"

"Yeah, you do. Derek you worry me, you really do." Derek suddenly turned to Meredith and hugged her.

"You don't have to worry. Really, I--"

"We'll talk about this more tomorrow," she interrupted, not wanting to deal with Derek and his problems just yet. Derek nodded and held her in his arms. 'Back to the routine,' he thought. He kept thinking about his ex. When his relationship with Addison was still in its early stages, he never felt so drained. The passion lasted much longer than it seemed to last with his relationship with Meredith. Holding the blonde in his arms, he still felt empty. "And maybe Izzie and George can tell us what they thought about your tapes," Meredith added, snuggling up against him.

"Tapes?" Derek asked, drifting off to sleep, wondering what she was referring to.

"Yeah, your surgery tapes. They were in the box. I'm guessing some of them were Addison's too because--" Derek suddenly pushed Meredith off of him and sat up. He was fully awake.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked, shaken that he had practically shoved her off him.

"Oh no," he said, staring at Meredith in shock and shaking his head. He quickly jumped off the bed and sprinted out of the room.

-8-8-8-

Meredith followed Derek and couldn't help but hear the strange noises coming from her living room. As she ran into her living room, she saw a frantic Derek pushing the buttons on the VCR until the sounds halted. He was breathing, panting loudly as he ejected the tape. He turned around, still blocking the TV screen from its viewers.

Izzie, George, and Callie stood frozen, mouth open in shock, eyes wide with amazement.

"What just happened here?" Meredith asked, thoroughly confused. Derek was still breathing hard and eyeing the three on the couch. Callie cleared her throat.

"Well…I thought George was a sex machine, but I think he's definitely been outdone," Callie said, shifting her gaze over to Derek and breaking the awkward silence.

"What?" Meredith asked, seeking more information. She looked at Derek, who was still trying to steady his breathing.

"They're ...they're sex tapes Meredith." Derek swallowed hard, avoiding her eyes. "They're sex tapes of me and Addison," he confessed, finally looking at his girlfriend.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

A/N: kk, plz R/R--- I would definitely love it ;p Oh, and this may develop into my first squee, don't know yet, so reviews n suggestions will be even more appreciated ;p

Oi, I know Mer will never die, really. "walking on water" was really ugh… if Shonda kills Mer, I will start my own Shonda-cult and worship her like a nut…but im not betting on that, so no shady robes and medallions for me yet…

I hope we have more Addie scenes in the upcoming epis. Although I know they're going to deal with maddex … oi.

-8-8-8-

Long Live Addek. ;p

-8-8-8-

2007-.- Addison For Chief-.- 2007

-.-The She-Shepherd Will Burn Back-.-

-8-8-


End file.
